1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the field of closure systems. More specifically, this disclosure relates to methods and systems of cam assembly and strap based closure systems using a spiral.
2. Description of the Related Art
A significant problem with closure systems today is that they lack a self-locking mechanism. Creating closure systems that are infinitely adjustable and self-locking is especially problematic. Moreover, creating a closure system where the torque felt by the knob is constant is especially problematic.
Another problem is that closure systems create a force that pries the cam away from the strap, which lowers the strength of the system. Yet another problem is that closure systems do not prevent the strap from completely falling out of the cam assembly when the strap is loosened.
These inventions seek to address at least some of these problems.